1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and process for manufacturing a support, such as a stanchion for a modular desk.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,441 that a rectangular tubular structure can be formed from sheet metal by performing a series of pressings of the sheet metal by a variety of dies. It is also possible to form other tubular structures with a greater number of right angle bends.
One disadvantage of such a system is that it requires a large number of strikes by the break die and is limited to forming tubes with non-angled edges.
One aspect of the present invention regards a process for forming a support that includes providing a blank with a first edge and a second edge and forming a first wing at the first edge and a second wing at the second edge. The first wing is folded toward the second wing and attached thereto.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other desk systems. For example, the present invention reduces the number of strikes by a break die and provides an efficient way of manufacturing a stanchion with an angled side.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.